Damien Calore
Damien Calore ''(played by Ace) ''is the son of Hephaestus. Damien is known as being a regulation hottie and but also hard to deal with. He has been at Camp for 12 years. Biography Damien was born an orphan in New Jersey, his mother dying due to complications during childbirth. Not knowing his father, he was placed in an orphanage. However, at the age of seven he was attacked by a horde of women with the bodies of snakes, and would've died if not for a reflexive instinct to try and protect himself, which ended up setting the monsters, orphanage and all, ablaze. He ran, eventually coming across another, older demigod, who led him to Camp Half-Blood. He's been there for twelve years now, and has been on one quest. The quest involved heading to Hawaii at 17, a trip he will never forget. They'd been instructed to deal with the telekhines who'd been setting up in the volcanoes and seemed to be planning something big. After arriving on the big island, they made their way to the volcano named Mauna Loa. Finding a way inside wasn't too hard, but once they were inside it was quite another matter to come up with a plan. Inside of the volcano was a vast assortment of weapons which would've made the armory at Camp look like a box of toothpicks. The telekhines were soon alerted to their presence, and with no time to lose they began to fight. However, it was the three of them against all of the forces of the telekhines, and sooner or later they would be worn out. Without no other resort, they climbed the pile of weapons at the center of the volcano and tried to keep themselves alive, although time was running out. When at last they reached the top and were completely surrounded, fighting for their lives but expecting to fail, Damien felt something strange, almost ancient stir within him. Unleashing this newfound power, a rumble in the earth occured, stopping everyone in their tracks, followed by a surging forth of the magma of the volcano. The telekhines were wiped out in moments; the demigods rode the pile of weapons, now scrap metal, to the rim of Mauna Loa, where Damien stopped the lava as best he could. No one on Oahu, save them, would ever know how close Hawaii had been to being the next Pompeii. However, Damien's victory didn't last long; that spectacular use of power drained him to the point where he passed out on the spot and nearly would've died had it not been for the others on his quest feeding him ambrosia and nectar. He was in a coma for two weeks, until he finally woke up in the infirmary at Camp. He tries not to use this power unless needed, and when he does it is usually in small doses. Physical Appearance Damien is 6 feet exactly and has a tall, muscular build. He has dark black hair, a very slightly tanned tone of skin, and brownish-reddish irises. Mental Appearance Strengths- Powers: Definitely his strong point, Damien has a strong connection with his powers that makes him very proficient with them. He's had more practice with fire than his newer ability. Confidence: He's always sure of himself and thinks he knows best. He is a good decision maker, having good discerning and observational skills. Suave: He's cool under pressure and can handle most situations, whatever it may be. Passionate: He doesn't give up easily, and won't go down without a fight. Weaknesses- Swordsmanship: He's honestly not much of a swordfighter, and he's taken to a bad habit of simply lighting his sword ablaze to have a constant source of fire. Bad Teamwork: He's honestly better off alone, and if he has to work in a group then he will shoulder all of the responsibility himself. Hydrophobia: He feels helpless in the water, and as such has never learned to swim. Apathetic: While he cares about his friends, he doesn't have time to sit down and listen to someone else's problems. He doesn't really care for others, only doing what he can to keep them alive and safe. Powers Damien's first power is pyrokinesis. He was gifted this from his father, and accidentally used it to burn down his orphanage. Whoops. He can control preexisting fire or create fire, although the latter will take a bit more energy. His second power is the manipulation of lava or magma underneath the ground. Of the two of his powers, this one takes much more energy to use. It also takes time for the magma to reach the ground's surface and erupt, so it can leave him open. He can't control that much at a time, and there is always a slight tremor before the magma bursts out of the ground, giving people a chance to get out of the way. Weapon Damien has a Celestial Bronze sword called Fuego which he just lights on fire all the time. Trivia May or may not have a thing for ApolloCategory:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Ace Category:Hephaestus Cabin